Essex High
by KaliBomb8910
Summary: Essex High is a high school in Essex, England. This is a crossover between Gorillaz, Kingdom Hearts and Disney characters. Their is drama everywhere in Essex!


**Essex High-Character Bios**

**Noodle Eastwood****- The new girl who moved from Osaka, Japan to stay with a strict family. She was raised by Mr. Kyuzo. She moves to Essex junior year and becomes best friends with Stuart Pot, who she also develops a crush on. Her other best friends are Russel Hobbs and Murdoc Niccals. She hangs out with boys more because girls are dramatic. She is 16 years old. She forms a band with the three boys and plays the guitar and sings back up.**

**Stuart Pot****- A junior boy who is 18 years. He is supposed to be a senior but failed a grade. He is the pretty boy of the school. The guy that most girls try to get with but he isn't like that. He messes around with girls at parties when he is drunk but that all changes when a certain Japanese girl moves to town and becomes his best friend other than Murdoc and Russel. Stuart's nickname is 2D, which is what everyone calls him. He sings for the band and plays the keyboard that he and his three friends play in.**

**Murdoc Niccals****- The bad boy of the school that no one messes with. He is 18 years also and failed a grade. Murdoc has slept with half of the girls in the school, maybe more than half. His best friends are 2D, Russel and Noodle. He plays bass guitar for the band and claims if 2D wasn't the pretty boy then he would be the singer because his vocals are apparently better than 2D's.**

**Russel Hobbs****- Russel is from NYC and moved to England when he was 12. 18 years and he failed a grade because he was sick for a long time and couldn't complete all his work. He is overweight and that's what caused him to get sick. His best friends are Noodle, 2D, and Murdoc. Although he doesn't get along with Murdoc all the time. He plays drums for their band.**

**Kairi Panettiere****- Kairi is 16 years. She is very smart and very attractive. Most guys would kill to get with her but the only guy who has a chance is Sora Osment and everyone knows it. Sora is Kairi's best friend along with Namine. Noodle becomes very good friends with Kairi too. Kairi is still a virgin and doesn't do any drugs or parties at all. Kairi is just a normal girl who usually gets along with everyone.**

**Sora Osment****- Sora is 16 years. Sora is a good kid and slacks off a bit during school. He's a little dense but more lazy than that. Sora's best friends are Kairi, Riku Gallagher and Roxas McCartney. Sora parties every once in a while, usually when Riku begs him to. Sora doesn't do any drugs. He acts like a well behaved boy. Sora crushes on Kairi hard and always has loved her. He watches her date lots of boys but doesn't like her with any of them.**

**Riku Gallagher****- Riku is 17 years. Riku like go out and have a good time. He just drinks at lots of parties in Essex. Riku is also one of the really cute kids in the school. Although if 2D didn't have dents in his head his two front teeth missing then Riku wouldn't even compare to 2D. Riku sticks up for his best friends Roxas and Sora all the time. Especially when Murdoc bullies them.**

**Roxas McCartney****- Roxas is 16 years and his best friends are Namine, Riku and Sora. He gets along with everyone except that swine Murdoc. No one gets along with Murdoc though. Roxas always nags Sora for not asking out Kairi, yet deep down he knows he has no room to talk because he has feeling for Namine but doesn't share them with her. Roxas doesn't do any drugs and just drinks every once in a while. More than Sora though.**

**Namine Snow****- Namine is 16 years and her best friends are Kairi and Roxas. Roxas has been her friend for a long time and she has feelings for him but doesn't show it, not even to her best friend Kairi. Namine gets a little jealous that Kairi and Noodle hang out a lot but keeps quiet. Kairi makes sure that Namine knows that she is always going to be her best friend no matter what.**

**Snow White Lewis****- Snow White is 17 years and her nickname is Snow. She is a quiet, disturbed girl. Her step mother makes fun of her all the time. Snow White is a very pretty girl and most people can see that but they don't look passed her weirdness. Her parents have both passed and her step mother raises her. Snow White sits in her room most of the time doing nothing but listening to music.**

**Tony Wolfe****- (Yes, this is the prince from Snow White) Tony is 17 years and is just a normal guy. He doesn't go out and party but he has friends. Tony seems to be the only one who can see passed Snow White's weirdness and tries to comfort her or get to know her but she just pulls away from him.**

**Cinderella Woods****- Cinderella is 17 years and is a total prep. Her best friend is Aurora and they are both cheer captains. They hate on everyone who tries out for cheer unless they are better than excellent. Aurora has more of a soft side then Cinderella. Most people called Cinderella, Ella for short. Cinderella is dating Char, the captain of the football team.**

**Char Phipps****- Char is 17 years and is captain of the football team. He is dating Cinderella and his best friend is Phillip. Char always throws parties at his house that certain people can go to. That doesn't stop Murdoc Niccals from crashing the parties though. Char caught Murdoc at a party one time and Murdoc and he struck up a deal. Murdoc and Char are known to have the best parties in Essex. If Murdoc can come to Char's parties than Char can come to Murdoc's. Although Char doesn't want anyone to know that deal was made.**

**Aurora Costa****- Aurora is 17 years and is dating Phillip. Her best friend is Cinderella. Although Aurora is a prep queen too, she is a lot more nicer to other people than Cinderella. Cinderella doesn't give outcasts a chance. Aurora looks for talent and not social life.**

**Phillip Shirley****- Phillip is best friends with Char and is 17 years. He is dating Aurora and always brings her out to party all the time. Phillip is a good kid other than that. He gets straight A's and plays football. Phillip isn't as much of a jerk as Char. People call Phillip, Phil for short.**

**Ariel Benson****- Ariel is a real fish out of water. She is 17 years old and is very hyper. She is always in a good mood and becomes best friends with Jane. Ariel is a total music geek. Most people like her and like her many talents. Ariel directs the drama club plays every year. Of course, she always gets voted as the star because she is the best singer in the school. Well, female singer anyway. 2D may have her beat.**

**Eric Barnes****- Eric is best friends with Adam. He is 17 years and he seems to be chasing Ariel around ever since Adam brought him to the drama play from last year. Ariel and Eric never talked before that. Eric tries to talk to her a lot because he can just feel that she's the one for him. Ariel is playing hard to get though.**

**Belle O'Hara****- Belle is the school book worm. She always has straight A's and her parents are very proud of her. She doesn't do anything bad. She never sneaks out with a guy even when he is outside her window throwing rocks at the door. She simply shuts the curtains on him and goes to bed or studies. Until she meets and notices Adam.**

**Adam Sanders****- Adam is friends with everyone. He is 17 years and tries to help his best friend Eric out with Ariel but all Eric does is slump and whine about her and how she doesn't notice him. Adam usually takes these kinds of matters into his own hands. Even though Adam is friends with everyone, his temper gets in the way a lot.**

**Jasmine Larkin****- Jasmine is 17 years and best friends with Megara and Esmeralda. Jasmine is a bit of a rebel. She doesn't go as far as smoking pot and cigarettes or drinking. She sneaks out all the time to be with her boyfriend Aladdin. They're romantic affairs don't mean sitting there cuddling and telling each other they love each other. It means robbing a bank or store.**

**Aladdin Weinger****- Aladdin is also one of the bad boys of the town. He is nicer than Murdoc for sure but he isn't afraid to rob a bank with his girlfriend Jasmine. Aladdin's best friend is Shang Li. Although Shang doesn't agree with most of the things Aladdin does he still understands his place. Aladdin hasn't seen his parents since he was little and he lives on the streets. Shang tries to set things straight for him though.**

**Pocahontas Bedard****- Pocahontas is an extreme Native American. Her family prides themselves on it. Pocahontas doesn't take anyone's crap either. Pocahontas is secretly dating John Smith. Her parents don't know about it because they don't like 'white folk'. It's going to be pretty hard for Pocahontas to meet a guy in Essex then. Other than Russel.**

**John Smith****- John is 17 years and is a good kid. His best friend is Phoebus. They both play on the football team. John is actually the school vice president. He is secretly dating Pocahontas. It's a surprise her parents wouldn't like John, most parents do.**

**Esmeralda Moore****- Esmeralda is 17 years and is a rebel. Ever since Phoebus set eyes on her he has tried to talk to her but she pushes him away, literally. Esmeralda's best friend is Megara and Jasmine. People call Esmeralda, Esme for short. The cops are usually after her too.**

**Phoebus Kline****- Phoebus is 17 years and has a deep attraction for Esmeralda. Most people don't understand why because she is not his type what so ever. Phoebus' best friend is John Smith. Phoebus is the school president. He tries too hard to get with Esmeralda.**

**Megara Egan****- Megara is 17 years and best friends with Esmeralda and Jasmine. People call her Meg for short. Meg has a secret attraction for captain of the wrestling team, Hercules. Something about strength really attracts Meg. Although anytime they talk Meg feels like she sets him up. Meg does many drugs and has a really bad addiction.**

**Hercules Donovan****- Hercules is the school's captain of the wrestling team. He has a deep attraction for Meg and anytime he talks to her he feels struck, as if he can't control himself or move. Most people tell Hercules that Meg isn't right for him and he just uses him. He is 17 years and people call him Herc for short.**

**Mulan Fa****- Mulan is a huge tomboy. She enjoys doing sports, mainly girls lacrosse and does karate. Mulan gets along very well with Noodle and talks to her during their karate classes together. Mulan is very impressed from Noodle's martial arts skills. Most people think Noodle is better than Mulan and Mulan gets a little jealous, but still treats Noodle with respect. Mulan is dating Shang Li.**

**Shang Li****- Shang is 17 years and is dating Mulan Fa. Shang and Mulan both do karate. Shang kind of flirts with Noodle after she shows off her martial arts skills but Noodle has no interest in him. 2D actually gets a little jealous of Shang after watching one of Noodle's martial arts classes. Shang's best friend is Aladdin and he tries to whip him into shape. He feels it's hard to turn his back on him because they were best friends since pre school and Shang has seen the pain Aladdin is in.**

**Jane Porter****- Jane is a good English girl. She does her work all the time and get straight A's. Jane is best friends with Belle and Ariel. Belle studies with Jane and Ariel and Jane are both very artistic, either musically or artistically. Jane is crushing on Tarzan, the new cute guy of the school.**

**Tarzan Goldwyn****- Tarzan is the new guy at school and is very quiet but when he starts making friends he becomes more outgoing and joins the wrestling team. His best friend becomes Hercules. Tarzan is crushing on Jane, ever since Jane started tutoring him during English class.**

**Alice Wasikowska****- Alice is 16 years old. Alice is a very quiet, curious. She is very smart and knows how to black mail people very easily. She knows just about everything that goes on in Essex, but she keeps it to herself unless she is able to blackmail anyone. Alice's best friend is Hatter. Hatter and her have been best friends since preschool. After a while Alice develops feelings for Hatter. Alice's dad died when she was 8. Alice's mom expects the most out of her and is thinking of sending her to a boot camp because she doesn't behave the way she should. Alice is also betrothed to Haymish, an English lord. Alice's best friend other than Hatter is Wendy.**

**Hatter Depp****- Hatter is Alice's best friend since preschool. He is 17 years old and has a secret crush on Alice. He dislikes Haymish a lot. He doesn't like how he treats Alice and doesn't like how Alice's mom treats her either. Hatter believes that Alice's mom should love Alice for who she is just like her dad did. Hatter's best friend other than Alice is Peter.**

**Kida Nedakh****- Kida is 17 years. Kida is a rebel. Despite the fact that she doesn't do her work and chain smokes like a chimney, she begins speaking to Milo. Milo and her become best friends. Milo and Kida are nothing alike but Milo helps her through everything. Especially after Kida's dad dies. Kida has nothing left because her mom died when she was 4.**

**Milo Thatch****- Milo is a huge geek and is 16 years. He's a nice guy but most people just make fun of him and judge him. When Kida becomes best friends with him a lot of people don't treat Milo so badly anymore. Milo begins to crush on Kida after a while. Milo becomes better friends with Naveen as well.**

**Tiana Rose****- Tiana is a very good cook and takes classes for culinary with Naveen, her best friend. Tiana begins to crush on Naveen hard and gets very jealous that a lot of girls in her cooking class are all over him. The way that Tiana and Naveen met was very funny. Tiana and Naveen were in 7th**** grade and they had to disect frogs. Tiana and Naveen got partnered up and Naveen just felt like tormenting her so he dared her to kiss a frog and she would get her cell phone back. Tiana kissed the frog and everyone in class began laughing at her. Naveen felt bad and apologized to her. They've been best friends ever since. Tiana's best friend is Giselle.**

**Naveen Campos****- Naveen is 17 years old and best friends with Tiana. Naveen also becomes best friends with Milo. Naveen also takes culinary classes with Tiana. They both love to cook. Although many girls are all over Naveen and his master piece cakes, Naveen has a soft spot for Tiana ever since he dared her to kiss that frog.**

**Giselle Adams****- Giselle is 17 years and is best friends with Tiana. Giselle also gets along with Ariel very well because they are both musically talented. Top 3 best singers in the school are 2D, Ariel and Giselle. Giselle has a fondness for Robert who just helps out with the drama club. Giselle and Robert also become best friends. Giselle gets a little jealous of Robert's current girlfriend Nancy.**

**Robert Philip****- Robert is 17 years and is best friends with mainly everyone. His real best friend is Giselle though. He tells her everything. Especially about Nancy. He doesn't seem to realize that Giselle doesn't like Nancy. Even though Nancy is his current girlfriend, he catches himself thinking about Giselle every now and then.**

**Wendy Darling****- Wendy is best friends with Alice and is 17 years. She has a fondness for Peter Pan. From Wendy's point of view, Peter doesn't seem to notice her. Wendy is sad anytime Peter is around Tinkerbell. Wendy knows about their relationship together. Wendy is always home watching her little brothers and is hardly ever able to go out. Until, one guy shows up on her door step one night.**

**Peter Pan****- Peter is like that dashing, daring young man that everyone looks up to. He flies above everyone in Essex. Peter begins to notice Wendy and decides to show up at her house one night after learning that she fancies him. Peter currently has an affair with Tinkerbell but they aren't dating, they are just sex buddies. That all changes after Peter finds out about Wendy.**

**Tinkerbell Whitman****- Tinkerbell is one of the sluts of the school. She has a very big temper and gets angry anytime Peter notices another girl. She especially gets jealous of Wendy and tries to get revenge on her. Tinkerbell catches Peter at Wendy's house one night and tries to cook up something for revenge.**

**Paula Cracker****- Tinkerbell may be a bit of a slut but no one is a bigger slut than Paula Cracker. Paula is 17 years and has slept with every guy in Essex High. Her count is almost equal to Murdoc's. Paula dated 2D before and cheated on him with Murdoc. Murdoc says he did 2D a favor though because Paula was 'depressingly ugly'. When Noodle comes to school, Paula feels nothing but jealousy. Paula not only used to date 2D but she also did guitar for their band. Noodle comes in and takes over everything that Paula had and now Paula is not happy.**


End file.
